Entre tapas e beijos
by Amanda Felton Malfoy
Summary: Duas famílias completamente diferentes se unem. O que fazer quando dois inimigos estão sob o mesmo teto?
1. A ida ao psicólogo

Disclaimer: A série _Harry Potter _não me pretence, e sim a J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro está sendo feito dessa história.

* * *

><p><p>

Eu ainda tentava digerir a maldita ordem do meu pai " Está decidido, você e o Draco irão para um Piscólogo!". Como assim ir para um piscólogo? E com o Malfoy? Eu até aceito o fato de ele ter se separado de minha mãe e ter se casado com Narcisa, mas não me conformo de ter o Malfoy morando em minha casa, ele já tem 18 anos na cara, e uma herança, por que ele simplesmente não mora sozinho? Eu estava trancada no quarto a quase 1 hora, tentando pensar em todas as maneiras tirar essa ideia idiota da cabeça do meu pai, pelo menos não sou a única a estar tentando isso, pelo barulho no quarto ao lado, Malfoy provavelmente tenta o mesmo, mas de um jeito um tanto diferente " Até parece que socar a parede fará ele pensar mais, eu sinseramente acho que nem pensar ele pensa."  
>Mas isso era impossivel, quando meu pai tem uma coisa em mente, é extremamente difícil de fazer ele desistir, ele já marcou nossa primeiro consulta para amanhã, as 2 horas em ponto.<p>

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hoje definitivamente não seria um dia bom, Hermione havia acordado de mal-humor, assim como Draco, a hora parecia passar mais rápido só para chegar 2 horas, era 1:45 quando Narcisa quase nos expulsou de casa para a consulta, Draco entrou em seu carro novo, e Hermione, contrariada, sentou no banco do passageiro, e assim seguiram para a "Tão esperada consulta com o Piscólogo."  
>- Bom dia. - Disse uma moça que lembrava muito a professora Sibila Trelawney.<br>- Bom dia. - Disseram Draco e Hermione juntos.  
>- Bom, pelo que o pai de vocês falou …<br>- O pai dela. - Disse Draco a cortando.  
>- … Vocês tem uma convivência muito conturbada. Espero poder ajudalos. - Disse a mulher esquisita, parecendo nem ter ouvido o que Draco disera a pouco. - Bem, vamos começar? - Ele disse finalmente nos olhando com atenção.<br>- Fazer o que né? - Disse Hermione se aconchegando na poutrona.  
>- Bem vamos começar quando você soube quem era a esposa de seu pai. - Disse ela se direcionando para Hermione.<br>- Bom, foi mais ou menos assim …

_- Luna, que bom que você chegou, estava morrendo de saudades amiga! - Disse abraçando Luna, que ficaria em minha casa neste próximo ano. - Tenho tanta coisa para te contar! - Disse puxando Luna para sentar no sofá.  
>- Também estava morrendo de saudades Mi. Nem acredito que você Hermione Jean Granger, aceitou tirar esse ano de "férias" antes de começar uma faculdade, assim como quase todos de Hogwarts.<br>- Nem eu estou acreditando Lu. Que bom que você vai passar esse ano aqui, você acredita que meu pai vai se casar ? - Luna arregalou os olhos assustada com a notícia. - __E ela ainda tem um filho! - Disse inconfomada.  
>- Quantos anos ele tem ? Ele é bonito? - Luna disse começando a se animar, e me olhando com uma cara sonhadora.<br>- Luna! - Eu disse a repreendendo. - Eu não sei quem é, nem como ele é, meu pai disse que é surpresa, vamos conhecer ela e o filho hoje a noite._

_Eram 7 horas da noite, já estava tudo pronto para o jantar, e todos estavam ansiosos pela chegada da tal mulher e de seu filho. Hermione estava nervosa, não fazia a menor ideia de quem era. A campanhia tocou, logo Clarise, a mordoma, foi atender.  
>- Boa noite amor. - Ouvi a voz de meu pai, provavelmente falando com a tal mulher.<br>- Boa noite querido. - Ouvi uma voz de mulher comprimentando meu pai.  
>- Boa noite meu jovem. - Disse meu pai, supostamente para o tal garoto.<br>- Boa noite senhor. - Disse o dono da voz mais insuportável do mundo …_

_- _Ei! Não fala assim da minha voz! Eu sei que você torce para eu falar com você só para ouvi-la! - Disse Draco atrapalhando a narraçaõ.  
>- Não enche Malfoy! - Disse Hermione irritada. - Continuando... - Ela disse.<p>

_ … Olhei para Luna que também olhava para mim assustada.  
>- Não pode ser ele … - Falei quase em um sussuro, permitindo que somente Luna ouvi-se. Olhei para o lado que ficava a entrada para a sala de jantar e vi Narcisa Malfoy (que voltou a ser somente Narcisa Black ao se separar de Lucius Malfoy.) ao lado de seu filho e do meu pai.<em>

  
>- … E foi assim que eu soube. - Disse Hermione suspirando e acabando de narrar a história.<br>- E depois? Quando você viu ele, qual foi a sua reação? - Disse a piscóloga.  
>- Bom, fiquei revoltada, eu e Malfoy brigamos, ele brigou com a mãe e eu com meu pai, perdi a fome e fui para meu quarto. Luna continuou lá em baixo, ela tem o dom de acalmar as pessoas.<br>- E você Senhor Malfoy? - Ela perguntou se direcionando para Draco.  
>- Bom, eu pensei que ele também fosse bru... quer dizer...<br>- Fique calmo Senhor Malfoy, eu sei que são bruxos, também sou uma. - Ela disse abrindo um sorriso.  
>- Ah sim, então, continuando … - Ele deu um suspiro e continuou. - … Eu quase infartei quando vi a Granger, quando minha mãe falou que ia casar de novo, fiquei feliz, mas eu pensava que ele era um bruxo também, mas quando vi que minha mãe ia se casar com um trouxa … ai você já deve imaginar, fiquei louco.<br>- E o pior é que eles se mudaram lá pra casa no dia seguinte. - Disse Hermione interronpendo.  
>- E como foi? - Ela perguntou, ficando realmente interessada.<br>- Simples, tudo só piorou.

**N/A: **Eu quero a opnião de vocês, digam se gostaram, se não gostaram...se tiver reviews eu continuo! Mas por favor, tenham paciência comigo, é a minha primeira fanfic.


	2. Ficando Sozinhos

**Disclaimer**: A série _Harry Potter _não me pretence, e sim a J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro está sendo feito dessa história.

_

**Um pouco mais ****1 mês antes ...**

- MALFOY! Saia já deste banheiro! - Gritou Hermione em frente ao banheiro de sua casa, já fazia 1 hora que Draco entrara naquele banheiro para tomar banho, e meia hora que Hermione o esperava do lado de fora.  
>- Deixe de ser apressada Granger, eu demoro quanto tempo eu quiser! - Disse Draco de dentro do banheiro.<br>- Malfoy, eu tenho que sair daqui a meia hora! Se não sair eu vou arrombar essa porta! - Hermione disse batendo na porta com toda sua força.  
>- Arromba então sabe-tudo! - Draco disse a desafiando, ele sabe que ela não resiste a um desafio com Draco Malfoy.<br>- Mione? Por que toda essa gritaria em plena madrugada? - Disse Luna saindo de um quarto próximo ao banheiro esfregando os olhos e bocejando.  
>- Luna! Já são 12:30, e a gente tem que sair 1 hora lembra? - Hermione disse com as mãos na cintura, lembrando muito o jeito de Molly Weasley. Luna arregalou os olhos e entrou correndo para seu quarto, voltando logo depois com seu quite de higiene e ajudando Hermione na tentativa de arrombar a porta.<p>

~*~*~*~*~*~

- Então quer dizer que a Narcisa se tornou sua madrasta? - Disse Harry ainda tentando digerir a informação.  
>- E que o Malfoy e ela estão morando na sua casa? - Falou Gina.<br>- Por que você não vai morar com sua mãe Mione? É melhor que aturar o Malfoy. - Disse Rony com a boca cheia de sorvete.  
>- Rony, eu já disse porque não vou morar com minha mãe, ela está casada com um trouxa e eu não pretendo revelar a ele o que sou. E você sabe que gosto de fazer magia livremente dentro de casa. Sim Harry, ela é minha madrasta agora. E sim, eles estão morando lá em casa, infelizmente.<br>- Bom, pelo menos ninguém se matou ainda! - Disse Luna.  
>Terminando o sorvete, todos foram para a casa de Hermione, mas não tiveram uma surpresa muito boa...<br>- O que fazem aqui? - Disse Hermione com despreso transbordando em sua voz.  
>- Vinhemos visitar o Draco sangue-ruin.- respondeu Pansy Parkinson.<br>- É Granger, vinheram me visitar, afinal essa casa também é minha né? - Disse Draco se sentando entre Parkinson e Brásio Zabine. - Vejo que também trouxe visitas. - Disse ele olhando para Ron, Harry e Gina.  
>- É, eu trouxe. - Disse Hermione se virando para seus amigos. - Vamos subir? - Disse já se direcionando para a escada.<br>- Suruba essa hora Granger? - Disse Draco irrônico.  
>- Vá se ferrar Malfoy. - Disse Hermione subindo com seus amigos.<p>

- Como você aguenta _ele_ Mione? - Disse Ron sentando-se em uma cadeira perto da cama de Hermione.  
>- Ainda não sei Ron, mas eu vou fazer a vida dele virar um inferno! - Disse Hermione com um sorriso quase maligno no rosto.<br>-É assim que se fala Mione! - Gritou Gina assustando todos.  
>-Mas o que pretende fazer? - Perguntou Harry se sentando na cama junto com Gina.<br>- Bom, eu ainda não sei. - Disse Hermione.

-É Draco, quem diria hein? Irmãozinho da Sangue-ruin? - Disse Blásio irrônico.  
>- Cale a boca Blásio, eu não sou irmão daquela sabe-tudo! - Disse Draco.<br>- Mas Draco, você vai deixar tudo assim, vai levar essa história de morar com a Granger na boa? - Perguntou Pansy.  
>- É claro que não! Eu vou fazer da vida dela um verdadeiro inferno. - Disse Draco com um sorriso quase maligno no rosto.<p>

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

3 dias depois

Hermione estava deitada em sua cama sem sono, seu pai havia se casado com Narcisa há 2 dias em um cartório trouxa, optaram por não fazer festa, afinal, quem iria ao casamento deles? Hermione se levantou e desceu as escadas em direção a cozinha, já estava morrendo de fome, mas infelizmente não era a única.  
>- Não consegue dormir Granger? - Disse Draco sorrindo de lado.<br>- Provavelmente não sou a única não é Malfoy? - Falou Hermione, ele não respondeu, pegou um copo de água e se sentou na mesa de jantar contemplando a chave do carro novo que ele havia ganhado de presente de sua mãe. Hermione pegou um pedaço de bolo de chocolate da geladeira e se sentou na mesa junto a Draco.  
>- Comendo desse jeito vai ficar ainda mais gorda Granger. - Draco disse sarcastico.<br>- Muito obrigado por me avisar Malfoy. - Ela respondeu no mesmo tom de voz. Draco parou para observar Hermione pela primeira vez naquela noite, ela usava uma camisola de seda azul de alças que ia até a metade de suas coxas, usava pantufas e tinha uma trança em seus cabelos, com certeza não tinha nada de gorda ali.  
>- Perdeu alguma coisa Malfoy? - Perguntou Hermione percebendo o olhar de Draco nela.<br>- Err... Não. Por que perderia? - Disse Draco se levantando e saindo da cozinha, Hermione corou quando viu que ele usava apenas uma calça de moletom preta.

Hermione acordou sendo sacudida por Luna, ouvia coisas do tipo " Você vai cair para trás quando souber disso!" desceu as escadas correndo e viu que estava todos reunidos na sala: Narcisa, seu pai e Luna que havia se sentado ao lado de um Draco muito emburrado.  
>- O que está acontecendo? - Perguntei preocupada.<br>- Sente-se querida, eu e seu pai temos que lhe contar uma coisa. - Disse Narcisa.  
>- Eu e Narcisa iremos viajar por 2 semanas. - Disse o pai de Hermione calmamente.<br>- Foi por isso que me chamaram? O Malfoy está emburrado por isso? - Eu perguntei não entendendo muito.  
>- Amiga, é que… Eu vou ter que ir para casa, meu pai não está muito bem, vou ficar uns meses com ele. - Disse Luna com a voz um pouco triste.<br>- O QUE? - Gritou Hermione. - EU VOU TER QUE FICAR 1 MÊS SOZINHA COM...COM ELE?  
>- Calma querida, vai ser até bom para a convivência de vocês 2, quem sabe não se tornam amigos? - Disse Narcisa.<br>- Eu? Amigo da Granger? Por Merlin mãe, nunca! - Disse Draco.  
>- Pois terá que aprender a ser, porque a gente já está indo. - Falou Narcisa com severidade, se retiru da sala junto ao marido, deixando os três – Draco, Hermione e Luna – sozinhos sentados no sofá.<br>- Bom, eu estou indo Mione. - Disse Luna, e foi ai que Hermione percebeu as malas da amiga perto da porta.  
>- Você já vai? Bom, tá né. Melhoras para seu pai amiga, irei te esperar de volta. - Falou Hermione sorrindo para a amiga e a levando até a porta, Luna saiu e aparatou.<br>- É Granger, agora é só a gente. - Disse Draco.  
>Algumas horas depois estavam todos novamente na sala para se despedir dos pais.<br>- Vamos lembrar algumas regras... Draco querido, sem andar de carro entendeu? Você ainda não tem carteira! Vocês estão proibidos de sair sem ligar para avisar, as únicas pessoas que podem vim aqui são: Gina, Luna, Pansy, Harry, Blásio e Ron. Por Favor queridos, queremos a casa inteira quando chegarmos, okay? - Falou Narcisa.  
>- Okay! - Disseram Draco e Hermione juntos e seus pais se foram.<br>- Granger, estou com fome. - Disse Draco se jogando no sofá.  
>- E eu com isso? - Perguntou Hermione.<br>- Vai fazer minha comida. - Ele disse como se fosse óbvio.  
>- Não sou sua empregada Malfoy!<br>- Uma hora você terá que fazer alguma coisa para comer. - Ele disse se levantando e indo para a cozinha.  
>- Eu te odeio! - Disse Hermione indo para cozinha e pegando alguns ingredientes para fazer a janta.<br>- É recíproco. - Draco disse se sentando à mesa.  
>- Vou fazer macarrão. - Ela disse pegando um pacote de macarrão de dentro de um dos armários da cozinha.<br>- Marrão? O que é isso? - Draco perguntou confuso abrindo um pacote e analisando. - Isso nem deve ser de comer! Olha só, é duro. - Ele pegou um macarrão, quebrou um pedaço pequeno e colocou na boca, mastigou e cuspiu. - Eca, isso é ruin! Não vou comer isso!  
>- Tem que cozinhar seu idiota! - Hermione disse puxando o pacote de macarrão da mão de Draco não conseguindo evitar o riso. - E é macarrão! - Ela começou a preparar a janta com Draco a observando, alguns minutos depois o macarrão estava pronto, eles se serviram e sentaram à mesa.<br>- Se você me matar Granger, eu juro que irei te assombrar pelo resto da vida. - Draco disse enquando comia. Após terminarem de comer, cada um foi para seu quarto, tentando imaginar como sobreviveriam o próximo mês sozinhos na mesma casa.

**N/A: **Ai está o segundo capítulo, espero que gostem! A partir daí alguns capítulos serão no passado. Mil desculpas pela demora, mas sabe quando você tem tudo em mente mas não consegue passar para o papel ? Foi isso que aconteceu comigo! Agora vamos para os agradecimentos! 

**Laslus: **Que bom que gostou! Aqui está o segundo capítulo, espero que goste também! E como é! * suspira *

**DaisyMalfoy: **Obrigado! Aqui está a continuação. Beijão!

**Mila Pink: **Que bom que achou divertida! E que choque não é?

Até o próximo capítulo amores, e não se esqueçam: **Sem Reviews, sem continução!**


	3. Amigos Unidos

**Disclaimer**: A série _Harry Potter _não me pretence, e sim a J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro está sendo feito dessa história.

- Malfoy, chegou uma coruja dos nossos pais! - Hermione disse se sentando no sofá ao lado de Draco e abrindo um envelope um pouco grosso que seu pai e Narcisa mandaram.  
>- E o que eles disseram? - Ele perguntou indiferente passando os canais da TV.<br>- Que estão se divertindo muito e que é para a gente se comportar e não destruir a casa, e eles mandaram umas fotos. - Hermione entregou as fotos dos pais para Draco.  
>- Eles parecem felizes. - Ele disse olhando as fotos com atenção, sua mãe tinha um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto, como ele nunca tinha visto na vida.<br>- Malfoy, e se a gente tentasse uma trégua? Pelos nossos pais? - Disse Hermione pegando as fotos da mão de Draco e o olhando séria.  
>- Granger, você sabe que a gente não conseguiria!<br>- Vamos tentar Malfoy! Olha, a gente está tendo uma conversa civilizada agora não é?  
>- Mas esses são momentos raros, Granger, a gente se odeia, nossos amigos se odeiam!- Ele disse como se explicase para uma criança de 4 anos.<br>- Mas você não faria isso pela sua mãe Malfoy? - Ele a olhou por um momento e por fim assentiu.  
>- Okay. Harry, Rony e Gina estão vindo pra cá. - Ela disse se levantando.<br>- Blásio e Pansy também.  
>- Bom, isso vai ser difícil. - Ela disse mordendo o lábio inferior.<p>

Já eram 2 horas quando a campanhia tocou, Draco e Hermione que estavam na sala - ela lendo e ele assistindo TV – se entreolharam e juntos foram até a porta e Draco a abriu.  
>- Olá Draco. - Disse Pansy o abraçando e entrando na casa, Blásio apertou sua mão e entrou logo em seguida.<br>- Mione, se você me avisasse que eles iriam vim, eu não vinha. - Disse Rony aparecendo do nada na porta.  
>- É verdade Mione. - Disse Harry, que segurava a mão de Gina.<br>- "Oi" para vocês também! - Hermione disse sorrindo. - Eu e Malfoy queremos conversar com vocês. - Ela olhou para Pansy e Blásio. - Todos vocês.  
>- Sobre? - Perguntou Gina.<br>- Eu e a Granger resolvemos fazer uma trégua, pela felicidade de nossos pais, mas não irá adiantar se vocês não entrarem nessa também.  
>- Isso é impossível! - Exclamou Blásio.<br>- É, mas o importante é vocês não tentarem se matar toda hora, pelo menos tentem ser mais civilizados...

30 minutos depois

- Sério que você fez isso cara? - Perguntou Rony entre as risadas.  
>- Fiz! E você tinha que ver a cara dele! - Respondeu Blásio rindo também!<br>- Eu tenho que fazer isso um dia! - Disse Harry.

- Ele é lindo não é? - Disse Pansy baixo.  
>- Espero que o Harry nem sonhe com isso, mas sim ele é lindo! - Disse Gina rindo junto com Pansy.<p>

- É Granger, parece que não é assim tão impossível. - Draco disse se sentando em uma cadeira na mesa de jantar junto com Hermione.  
>- Parece que eles se conhecem há anos!<br>- Bom, parece que agora somos de um grupo só. - Ele disse fazendo uma careta.  
>- Draco, Hermione, venham pra cá! - Gritou Blásio.<br>- Ele até me chamou de Hermione!

**N/A: **Aqui está mais 1 capítulo, esse é curtinho, é mais para deixar claro que Blásio, Pansy, Rony, Harry e Gina estão se dando bem, e são agora praticamente de um grupo só e eu tenho muitos planos para eles! Espero que tenham gostado e desculpe pela demora! E se tiver algum erro, mil perdões, este capítulo nunca foi betado!  
>Quero agradecer a:<br>**Mila Pink: **Bom, vai ser um pouco dos dois! Beijão ;*  
><strong>Laslus: <strong>Aqui está o capítulo, agora não precisa mais de ameaças! Rs. Estou muito feliz que tenha gostado, eu não acho que eu seja isto tudo... mas obrigado! E eu já quase babei só de imaginar ele sem! Kkk Beijão ;*  
><strong> Nessa Potter Cullen<strong>: Que bom que gostou! Aqui está o capítulo, beijos! ;*


	4. O convite

De volta ao presente...

Estavam todos na casa dos Granger's, Pansy, Gina e Luna conversavam animadamente em uma rodinha onde Hermione também estava incluida. Blásio e Rony discutiam sobre Quadribol enquanto Draco descobria o que era um celular...  
>- Nossa! Como sobrevivi todo esse tempo sem isso? - Perguntou Draco vidrado no aparelho.<br>- Será que é porque você odiava com todas as suas forças tudo que vinha dos trouxas? - Ironizou Harry, tentando, em vão, pegar de volta seu celular.  
>- Crianças? - Chamou o Sr. Granger – Tenho um convite para vocês.<br>- Crianças? Pai, não somos crianças!  
>- Como eu estava dizendo, tenho um convite para vocês.<br>- Que tipo de convite? - Perguntou Draco largando o celular.  
>- O meu pai, avô de Hermione, disse que se sente meio sozinho, então ligou e convidou sua neta e Draco para passar um tempo em sua fazenda. Ele disse também que vocês podem levar alguns amigos. O que significa que estão todos convidados. E não se procupem ele vive saindo para tratar de negócios e as vezes passa até uma semana fora, deve convidar vocês só para a fazenda não ficar sozinha. Vão querer ir?<br>- Claro que sim! Não aguento mais ficar no tédio. - Disse Blasio.  
>- UHUL! Fazenda do Vovô Granger, lá vamos nóis! - Gritou Rony, fazendo todos rirem.<p>

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- Não acredito que vou ter que dirigir! Por que eu? Por que não o Potter? - Draco reclamava enquando ia na direção de seu carro, mas na verdade estava feliz, havia comprado um celular, não era só o Potter e a Granger que tinham um agora.  
>- Pare de reclamar Malfoy! - Gritou Harry que vinha por último carregando suas malas e as de Gina, que não eram poucas.<br>Todos colocaram suas malas no carro, que foi aumentado por magia para que coubessem todos eles, Hermione teve que se sentar ao lado de Draco, já que todos tinham se amontoado no banco de trás.  
>- Já estamos chegando? - Perguntou Luna, pela centézima vez.<br>- Liga o rádio Draco! - Falou Pansy.  
>- A gente está mesmo no caminho certo? - Perguntou Gina.<br>- Eu estou sentindo um cheio estranho. Peidou de novo Blásio? - Perguntou Rony tampando o nariz.  
>- Rony, você pisou no meu pé! - Gritou Harry.<br>- Calem a boca! - Gritou Draco. - Estão me atrapalhando!  
>- Que cheiro é esse? - Perguntou Hermione.<br>- Tá, tá. Eu Peidei! - Disse Blásio levantando as mãos em sinal de rendimento.  
>- Não, não é cheiro de peido.<br>- É impressão minha ou o carro está parando? - Perguntou Draco.  
>- Não é impressão sua. - Respondeu Harry.<br>Derrepente, começou a sair fumaça do capô e o carro parou de vez.  
>- Eu não acredito! A gente está no meio do nada! - Disse Gina saindo do carro.<br>- Por que mesmo a gente simplesmente não aparatou? - Perguntou Pansy também saindo do carro.  
>- Eu já disse, meu avô não sabe sobre mim, ele não sabe sobre magia. Se a gente aparatar e aparecer lá do nada vamos acabar matando ele de susto. - Disse Hermione enquanto saia do carro.<br>- Então o que vamos fazer? - Perguntou Luna saindo do carro e olhando a estrada. - Aqui é totalmete deserto, alguém entende de mecânica?  
>- Não. - Respondeu Draco.<br>- Também não. - Disse Harry.  
>- Muito menos eu! - Falou Rony.<br>- Eu nem sei o que é computador! - Disse Blásio saindo do carro.  
>- Daqui a pouco vai escurecer. E agora? - Perguntou Hermione.<br>- Harry, usa o seu celular. - Disse Draco.  
>- Estou sem cré que não usa o seu? - Perguntou Harry.<br>- Eu não sei usar isso direito.  
>- Então está na hora de aprender. - Disse Harry saindo do carro seguido por Ron e Draco. - Ligue para o reboque.<br>- Okay. - Draco discou os números e o celular começou a chamar.  
>- <em>Alô? - <em>Atendeu uma voz masculina.  
>- OI, O SENHOR ESTÁ OUVINDO? - Gritou Draco.<br>- _Pare de gritar imbecil, o que quer? _  
>- Me dá esse celular . - Disse Hermione pegado o celular da mão de Draco, 5 minutos de conversa depois ela vem com uma notícia não muito agradável.<br>- Eles só chegam aqui amanhã de manhã, diseram que estamos no fim do mundo.  
>- E como a gente fica até amanhã de manhã? - Perguntou Gina.<br>- Bom, a gente pode dormir no carro. - Disse Rony.  
>- No carro? Como assim no carro? A gente já veio apertado, imagina dormir? - Gritou Pansy.<br>- Vai dormir aonde então, no chão? - Gritou Rony também.  
>- É claro que não!<br>- Então contete-se metida a princesinha.  
>- Calem a boca vocês dois! - Falou Blásio segurando Pansy, que já tinha pegado a varinha e avançava em direção a Rony.<br>- Ele tem razão, vamos ter que dormir no carro mesmo. - Disse Harry.  
>- Ainda bem que eu trouxe comida. - Falou Luna. - E você ainda disse que não precisave né Blásio?<br>- E eu ia saber que a gente ficaria parado no meio do nada?  
>- Gente, discutir não vai adiantar nada. - Disse Gina.<br>- É, daqui a pouco escurece, vamos decidir onde cada um vai dormir? - Perguntou Hermione.  
>- Eu vou ficar na frente, não vou conseguir dormir no aperto. - Disse Pansy.<br>- Eu também vou ficar na frente. - Disse Rony.  
>- Eu quero ficar na janela. - Falou Blásio.<br>- Eu fico com a outra janela. - Disse Draco.  
>- Como vou ficar ao lado do Harry, ficaremos no meio. - Falou Gina.<br>- Luna, senta do meu lado? Quero biscoitos. - Disse Blásio. - Você fica do lado do Draco, Hermione.  
>- Então, eu vou ficar ao lado do Malfoy? Grandes amigos vocês são. <p>

Gente, desculpe a demora, mas deu problema no computador, eu fiquei sem internet... Mas enfim, aqui está o capítulo. Qualquer erro me desculpem, esse capítulo nunca foi betado. Quero agradecer à:

**Juliana-Granger-Malfoy – **Estou feliz por ter gostado, nem escrevo bem pô... Não precisa chamar a Laslus para me ameaçar, tá aqui o capítulo 4. Beijãao.

**Mila Pink – **Que bom que gostou, claro que é o Draco né? Rs. Aqui está o 4° que não é tãao grande, mas dá pra compensar o anterior.

** Nessa Potter Cullen – **Que bom! Eles vão aprontar muuuuito... Aqui está o 4°.

**Laslus – **Que bom que você amou, espero que se divirta com esse também. Aqui está o 4° para compensar o anterior.


	5. A fazenda

**Disclaimer: A série Harry Potter não me pretence, e sim a J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro está sendo feito dessa história.**

POV Draco Malfoy

Assim que escureceu todos já começaram a se amontoar dentro do carro – que mais parecia uma lata de sardinha – e 1 hora depois já estavam dormindo. Ron roncava no banco da frente, Pansy estava com a cabeça encostada na janela e os pés jogados na parte da frente do carro, Harry e Gina dormiam abraçadinhos como um lindo casal feliz, Blásio dormia de boca aberta com a mão dentro de um dos sacos de biscoitos da Luna que dormia tranquilamente.  
>Será que eu era o único que não conseguia dormir? Senti um peso em meu ombro e vi que a Granger havia pegado no sono, mas havia apoiado a cabeça no meu ombro, ia empurra-la e chama-la de louca quando cometi o grande erro de olhar para seu rosto, tão sereno... Parecia um anjo... "Anjo? Mas que merda eu estou pensando?" virei meu rosto para olhar pela janela e então senti ela me abraçando, "Era só o que faltava!" tentei ignorar até acabar pegando no sono, sem nem perceber que tinha à abraçado também. <p>

POV Hermione Granger

Acordei abraçada em alguma coisa fofinha, mas lembrei-me de estar em um carro. Abri os olhos lentamente, e quase tive um ataque do coração quando vi que estava abraçada com Malfoy, me afastei lentamente dele e agradeci por todos ainda estarem dormindo. O reboque chegou quando já era de tarde, chegamos à fazenda quando estava anoitecendo.

POV Blásio Zabine

Quando chegamos à fazenda do avô da Hermione já estávamos mortos de cansaço, com dores em todas as partes do corpo e com muito, muito sono. A fazenda era realmente linda, entramos na casa que era como um chalé enorme, tinha dois quartos, então ficou um para os meninos e o outro para as meninas, parecia até programado, pois tinha camas o suficiente pra todos nois. Estávamos desfazendo as malas quando ouvimos um grito histérico na cozinha, vindo de Hermione.  
>- Merlin, o que houve Granger? – Perguntou Draco, ele acha mesmo que ninguém viu ele dormindo abraçadinho com a Hermione.<br>- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou Gina.  
>- Leiam isso gente! – Ela colocou um papel na mesa de jantar. A gente se aproximou e Luna leu em voz alta.<br>- Querida Hermione, espero não estar desapontada por eu não estar ai, mas na verdade eu não chamei você aqui para me fazer companhia, eu estou morando em Paris sabia? Aqui é lindo querida, vou ai buscar você qualquer dia. Eu chamei você porque na verdade eu queria lhe dar um presente, não se preocupem com os animais, pessoas contratadas cuidarão deles, e juízo tá bom? Aproveite com seus amigos. E se ainda está se perguntando que presente é esse, digamos que você está nele. Beijos de seu avô Tom. – Quando Luna acabou de ler, todos estavam com um sorriso enorme no rosto.  
>- Então, a fazenda é sua? Que maravilha! – Disse Harry.<br>- Então vamos passar o resto do ano aqui? Na boa, sem pais para encher o saco, fazendo o que a gente quiser? – Perguntou Rony.  
>- É o que parece não é? – Respondeu Pansy sorrindo.<p>

Depois de desfazerem as malas todos foram explorar a fazenda, acharam um mini chalé perto de um lago, tinha uma cama de casal, uma poltrona, um banheiro e uma mini cozinha.  
>- Lugar legal. – Disse Draco.<br>- Vamos ficar um pouco aqui, depois a gente volta. – Falou Luna.  
>- Okay, o que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Gina.<br>- Que tal a gente descobrir um pouco mais um sobre os outros? A gente não sabe quase nada. – Sugeriu Hermione.  
>- Hum, então tá. Gina, desde quando gosta do Harry? – Perguntou Blásio.<br>- Já começou? É... Desde quando o vi pela primeira vez na Plataforma 9 3/4. –Ela respondeu envergonhada e Harry corou um pouco.  
>- Harry Potter, com quem teve sua primeira vez? – Perguntou Rony.<br>- Não sei se vai gostar de ouvir, mas foi há um ano, com sua irmã. – Gina corou e Rony ficou vermelho de raiva.  
>- Eu só não te mato porque é capaz de você sobreviver outra vez. – Resmungou Rony.<br>- Rony, com quem foi seu primeiro beijo e com quem foi sua primeira vez? – Perguntou Gina.  
>- Lilá Brown. -<br>- Draco Malfoy com quem foi sua primeira vez e seu primeiro beijo? – Perguntou Hermione.  
>- Com a Pansy, nosso primeiro beijo foi mais por curiosidade, e a primeira vez a gente queria, mas não tinha a pessoa certa, então a gente foi como amigos. – Ele disse e Pansy concordou com a cabeça.<br>- Hum, Luna querida e você? – Pansy perguntou.  
>- Bom, eu tenho que contar uma coisa... Minha primeira vez foi há dois dias, foi com o Blásio e a gente está namorando. Pronto. A gente ia contar na hora certa, mas já que todo mundo tá falando as coisas ai... – Disse Luna se atropelando nas palavras enquanto todos ficavam boquiabertos.<br>- E você escondeu isso da gente? – Perguntou Gina.  
>- A gente só estava esperando o momento certo, foi mal. – Disse Blásio.<br>- Então... Felicidades né! – Disse Draco apertando a mão do amigo e logo em seguida todos fizeram o mesmo, as meninas davam abraços em Luna e perguntavam como tinha sido. – Voltando as perguntas, Granger, e a sua primeira vez? – Perguntou Draco.  
>- Er... Eu sou virgem. – Ela disse em um sussurro tão baixo que ninguém ouviu.<br>- O que disse?- Draco perguntou.  
>- Sou virgem. – Ela disse da mesma forma novamente.<br>- Fale direito, não dá para ouvir assim!  
>- EU SOU VIRGEM! – Hermione gritou e todos olharam assustados para ela.<br>- Calma Hermione, não precisa gritar, acho que todo planeta Terra sabe que você é virgem agora. – Disse Blásio e Hermione o olhou irritada.  
>- Só estou esperando o garoto certo. – Ela disse.<br>- Nois aprovamos isso, você está certa. – Disse Luna e Hermione sorriu.  
>- Draco, diga uma coisa que ninguém sabe sobre você. – Falou Harry.<br>- Eu toco violão. – Disse Draco enquanto todos olhavam chocados para ele.  
>- Toca violão? Pensei que não gostava de nada trouxa. – Disse Hermione.<br>- Quase nada.  
>Eles ficaram horas descobrindo coisas e fizeram até Draco ir pegar o violão no meio da bagunça de suas malas, cantaram até cansar, depois foram se sentar na beira do lago.<br>- Malfoy, está vendo aquilo? Acho que tem alguma coisa alí dentro do lago. – Hermione disse apontando para uma parte do lago.  
>- Não vejo nada, e eu sei o que vai fazer, eu vou lá ver e você vai me empurrar.<br>- Não Malfoy, é sério estou vendo alguma coisa ali, vem cá. –Ela disse se levantando e puxando Draco.  
>- Tá, tá, cadê? – Ele disse se aproximando do lago.<br>- É só ver de perto! – E então o empurrou dentro do lago, fazendo todos rirem da cara de idiota de Draco.  
>- Agora você vai me ajudar a sair daqui. – Ele disse estendendo a mão para Hermione. Assim que ela pegou sua mão ele a puxou, a fazendo cair no lago também.<br>- Draco Malfoy, seu idiota! – Hermione jogava água nele enquanto o xingava. Depois estavam todos dentro do lago.  
>Eram quase duas da manhã quando resolveram ir dormir, tomaram banho e cada grupo foi para seu quarto, meninas em um, meninos em outro. Ou quase isso.<br>- Gina? Hey Gina! – Sussurrava Harry enquanto tentava entrar no quarto das meninas sem fazer barulho. O Quarto das meninas tinha dois beliches, Pansy e Hermione dormiam em um, Luna e Gina em outro.  
>- Luna? – Sussurrou Blásio ficando ao lado de Harry.<br>- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Harry perguntou.  
>- Digamos que tenho a mesma ideia que você!<br>- Então não faça barulho! – Disse Harry .  
>- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Gina perguntou, acordando meia descabelada.<br>- Eu vim porque eu quero dormir com você amor. – Harry respondeu.  
>- Anda logo então Potter, porque estou com sono e você fez o favor de me acordar. – Harry correu e foi se deitar meio apertado na cama de Gina que ficava em baixo. Blásio tentava subir a escadinha para chegar na cama de Luna quando escorregou e acabou acordando todo mundo. Hermione deu um pulo da cama e correu para acender a luz com a varinha na mão. Parados na porta estavam Draco e Ron, Blásio estava caído no chão resmungando de dor, e Harry estava deitado com Gina.<br>- Que isso? Nosso quarto está sendo invadido? – Perguntou Pansy meia sonolenta.  
>- Blásio? O que está fazendo no chão? – Luna perguntou.<br>- Nada amor, estou subindo. – Dessa vez Blásio não escorregou e foi se deitar ao lado de Luna.  
>- O que vocês dois fazem aqui? – Harry perguntou.<br>- Eu vi vocês saindo e vim também, ou você acha mesmo que eu ia dormir em um quarto sozinho com o Draco? Ele poderia não resistir a mim. - Disse Rony entrando no quarto. – Então, onde vou dormir?  
>- É mais fácil você não resistir a mim Rony. – Disse Draco.<br>- Nossa como vocês são engraçados, que tal vocês tentarem resistir um ao outro dormindo juntos? – Pansy desceu de sua cama e foi se deitar com Hermione.  
>- A cama é de vocês. – Disse Hermione. Draco e Rony se entreolharam e Draco falou:<br>- Se você encostar em mim de madrugada, eu te jogo de lá! - Rony fingiu não escutar e subiu na cama, Draco foi logo depois. Quando todos já estavam dormindo, a única coisa que ouviram foi um grito fino e o som de alguém caindo no chão.  
>- Deixa eu adivinhar, o Ron encostou em você e você o jogou Draco? – Falou Pansy. Enquanto Hermione ia acender a luz novamente e todos viram Draco caído no chão resmungando. – Meu Merlin! Você encostou no Ron e ele te jogou? – Perguntou Pansy surpresa.<br>- Claro que não, aquele ogro se mexe demais, simplesmente me empurrou de lá.  
>E depois todos voltaram a dormir tranquilos, Harry e Gina, Luna e Blásio abraçados em um beliche e no outro, Ron roncava na cama de cima e Pansy, Draco e Hermione dormiam espremidos na cama de baixo, só mais uma noite supernormal.<p>

É gente aqui está o capítulo, espero que gostem e desculpe a demora! Qualquer erro, desculpe, esse capítulo nunca foi betado.  
>Agora, vamos as respostas dos Reviews:<p>

** Laslus: **AH, obrigado fofa! Anda lendo mentes agora? :3 hahaha! É eu vi, nada psicótica... rs. Aqui está fofa, mais um capítulo, beijão.

**Julia-Granger-Malfoy:** Agora só falta ele parar de gritar falando em um né? Agora acertei u.u hihi. Beijão.

** Nathoca Malfoy: **Que bom que estou conseguindo fazer você rir! Aqui está o capítulo. Beijão!

** Nessa Potter Cullen: **As vezes demora porque eu meio que fico cheia de ideias mas não consigo passar para o papel. Que bom que está gostando, aqui está o capítulo. Beijão.

** Fernanda Beatriz Lovegood: **Que bom que gostou, aqui está o capítulo, espero que goste também! Beijão.

**Mila Pink: **Bastante coragem mesmo! Eu morro de medo. Sim, será! Beijão.

Até a próxima amores, e lembrem-se de comentar viu? **Sem Reviews, sem continuação! **


	6. Perdidos

**Disclaimer: A série Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro está sendo feito dessa história.**

POV Draco Malfoy 

Acordei quase caindo da cama, essas meninas ocupam muito espaço, por Merlin! E tinha um barulho me incomodando, mas que merda nem havia clareado ainda. Percebi que estavam todos acordando por causa deste barulho e me levantei antes que cai-se da cama.  
>- Mas que barulho é esse? – Falou Pansy sonolenta.<br>- Isso é um galo Pansy, aqui é uma fazenda, fazendas tem galos, e galos cantam quando amanhece. – Disse Hermione se levantando.  
>- Mas ainda nem clareou! – Disse Rony se sentando na cama de cima.<br>Depois que todos finalmente despertaram, a gente se dividiu em grupos de dois e cada grupo foi para um banheiro fazer sua higiene, quando acabamos fomos para a cozinha tomar café.  
>- Quem vai fazer o café da manhã? – Perguntou Luna.<br>- Não vai ser eu. – Disse Pansy.  
>- Nem eu. – Falou Gina.<br>- Nem olhem para mim. – Disse Rony. Harry e Blásio apenas deram um passo para trás, demostrando que também não seria eles.  
>- Por que você não faz Granger? Afinal, não é você que é a dona da fazenda? – Eu disse com um sorriso sarcástico, ela me olhou com raiva.<br>- Mas... Arrg! – E ela foi bufando de raiva fazer nosso café.  
>Após o café, Luna sugeriu que a gente fosse tomar banho em um lago que tinha ali perto, concordamos e fomos nos trocar. Quando chegamos na cachoeira, eu, Harry, Rony e Blásio tiramos a camisa e entramos na água, as garotas deixaram suas bolsas em um canto e sentaram no gramado.<br>- O quadribol fez muito bem para os meninos não é? – Ouvi Gina falar olhando Harry.  
>- Com certeza! – Ouvi Hermione e Luna concordarem. Pansy estava muito ocupada olhando Rony para falar alguma coisa.<br>- Entrem meninas! – Disse Blásio e as meninas concordaram. Começaram a tirar as roupas, ficando apenas de biquínis. O corpo de Pansy eu já conhecia e muito bem, a Lovegood não era de se jogar fora, a Weasley também não, e a Granger... Era melhor do que eu imaginava. Nunca imaginei que poderia me divertir com essa gente, mas fazer o que né? O mundo dá voltas! Sai da água e fui fuçar a bolsa da Granger, vi quando ela colocou uns biscoitos lá.  
>- Malfoy! Isso é para mais tarde, coloca na bolsa agora! – Ela estava quase entrando na água quando me viu pegando os biscoitos.<br>- Ah Granger, pare de graça, é só uns biscoitos! E eu estou com fome. – Falei me secando com a toalha dela e com os biscoitos em uma das mãos.  
>- Malfoy, essa toalha é minha! – Ela disse correndo em minha direção, senti que ia apanhar e sai correndo em direção a uma floresta que ficava a direita do lago, com a toalha e os biscoitos. Vi quando ela pegou sua própria bolsa para me matar, já que não tínhamos trazido às varinhas, e corri ainda mais. Já nem sabia mais onde estava, mas não podia parar. Não arriscaria fazer isso com a Granger gritando "EU VOU TE MATAR!" e correndo atrás de mim com uma bolsa.<br>- Malfoy! MALFOY! Ajuda-me aqui! – A ouvi gritando de longe.  
>- Não sou burro Granger, é capaz de eu ir ai e você me atacar! – Gritei de volta.<br>- Eu não estou brincando idiota, me ajuda! – Ela me xingou, mas tinha um pouco de dor em sua voz. Ou ela sabia interpretar muito bem, ou tinha realmente acontecido algo, comecei a me preocupar e fui até onde ela estava.  
>- Que merda Granger, como conseguiu fazer isso? – Ela apenas me olhou com uma expressão de dor. Ela estava caída do chão, um pouco suja e tinha torcido o tornozelo, tentei não me importar com o fato dela estar de biquíni e peguei-a no colo, quando me virei para voltar, percebi que não sabia o caminho de volta.<br>- Er... Granger...  
>- Eu sei Malfoy, estamos perdidos... Foi por isso que cai, eu fui olhar para trás, quando cheguei a essa conclusão, tropecei.<br>- E agora? O que a gente vai fazer, estamos sem varinhas, e eles nunca escutariam a gente daqui.  
>- Malfoy, meu tornozelo primeiro, sair daqui depois.<br>- Se continuar mandona assim te jogo no chão Granger! Vamos sentar debaixo daquela árvore ali. – Andei até a árvore, a coloquei sentada com cuidado e me sentei ao seu lado. Peguei a toalha e amarrei em volta de seu tornozelo.  
>- Obrigada Malfoy. – Ela sorriu para mim e depois me bateu com sua bolsa.<br>- Ei Granger, não é assim que se pede obrigada sabia? – Disse passando a mão em meu braço, que ficou dolorido pela pancada.  
>- Não corri até aqui pra nada Malfoy. – Observei ela abrir sua bolsa e tirar um vestido branco, quase transparente de lá, ela o colocou por cima do biquíni.<br>- Então é isso? Vamos esperar a boa vontade dos nossos queridos amigos para poder sair do meio do mato? Pelo menos temos os biscoitos! – Eu disse, e já ia comer quando ela os tirou da minha mão.  
>- Deixa de ser chato Malfoy, já deve ter passado do Meio-dia, vamos dividir os biscoitos para termos o que comer de noite.<br>- E a Granger certinha ataca outra vez!  
>- Eu te odeio Malfoy.<br>- É recíproco Granger.  
>Comemos alguns biscoitos e ficamos olhando para o nada, no tédio total e ainda cheios de fome, já havia escurecido e nada daqueles idiotas, já estava perdendo a paciência.<br>- É Granger, não tem como ficar pior! – E como se fosse um filme, começa a chover.  
>- Obrigada Malfoy! Agora vamos ficar com fome e encharcados! - A peguei no colo e a levei para uma árvore maior.<br>- Não reclama Granger! – Olhei para ela e vi que estava toda molhada, seu vestido estava transparente, desviei o olhar.  
>- Reclamo sim!<br>- Não vou te aturar reclamando!  
>- Pois então não ature! – Ela levantou com dificuldade e saiu andando, caiu no terceiro passo. Levantei-me apressado e fui ajudar ela, a peguei no colo e a trouxe de volta para a árvore que estávamos.<br>-Você é louca não é? – Quando vi que ela não respondeu tentei olha-la melhor, ela estava chorando. – Granger... O que foi?  
>- Está doendo Malfoy, eu quero sair daqui... – Ela disse choramingando.<br>- Vamos sair daqui Granger, eu prometo ok?- A abracei e fiquei brincando com seus cabelos, se alguém falasse que eu estaria assim com a Granger um dia, eu iria azarar na hora, mas até que não era tão mal. Confesso que já tive uma queda por ela, mas foi a muitos anos...  
>- Malfoy... Isso tá estranho. – Ela disse levantando um pouco a cabeça para me olhar. Droga, perto demais, ela está perto demais...<br>- E eu acho que vai ficar ainda mais... – Sem pensar eu a beijei.


	7. Refletindo Sentimentos

POV Draco Malfoy

Eu não sei por que estava fazendo isso. Estava mesmo beijando a Granger, em baixo de uma árvore e em pleno temporal? "Ela beija bem... muito bem... mas é a Granger! Ela continua sendo a Granger, Draco!" Minha intenção era parar aquele beijo, mas nada meu me obedecia, ao invés de parar, eu o aprofundei. Passei minhas mãos por sua cintura, suas costas, e cheguei aos cabelos... "Merlin! São macios!" Ela passou seus braços pelos meus ombros, como se me quisesse mais perto, a puxei um pouco mais para mim, e então ouvimos algo.  
>- Hermione?! – Era a voz do Weasley.<br>- Draco?! – Essa era de Pansy.  
>Paramos o beijo assim que ouvimos, não me movi, fiquei à olhando e ela fez o mesmo, até sairmos do transe com mais um grito do Weasley.<br>- Aqui! Estamos aqui! – Granger gritou e nesse momento Pansy e Ron saíram do meio das árvores, um tanto... corados.  
>- Até que enfim achei vocês! Hermione o que houve com seu pé? Ron pegue ela, vamos embora! – Pansy disse um pouco rápido. Estavam com um guarda-chuva que de nada serviu, já que estavam encharcados, e tinham uma lanterna. O Weasley pegou Granger no colo e foi andando pelo caminho de onde veio e Pansy ficou apenas me olhando.<br>- Quié? Não vai me levar no colo? – Perguntei com um leve sorriso de canto.  
>- Claro que não! Levante logo daí! – Ela disse rindo.<br>Quando chegamos no Chalé, foi um abraçamento que só Merlin. Fui tomar um banho e comer algo, não vi a Granger, "Acho melhor esquecer o que aconteceu..." respirei fundo e fui para o meu quarto.

POV Hermione Granger

Depois de vários abraços e perguntas aproveitei o fato de Malfoy ter ido tomar banho e comi algo, fui para o outro banheiro tomar banho assim que ele saiu do que estava. Não queria cruzar com ele, em lugar algum, não estou pronta. Sai do banheiro e ele já havia ido para seu quarto, então fui para o meu. Nenhuma das meninas tinha subido ainda então aproveitei para refletir no que havia acontecido.  
>Por quê? Por que ele tinha feito aquilo? Deve ter sido uma brincadeira de mau gosto... Afinal sou uma sangue-ruim não é? É isso ele queria me provocar! Mas... foi tão intenso. Eu sentia algo por ele na época de Hogwarts, mas no começo, quando não tinha ideia do quanto ele era desprezível, e parece que... com aquilo isso voltou. "Não! Não Hermione, você não pode sentir nada por ele! Ele é um Malfoy, sempre vai ser!" Suspirei e nem percebi quando Pansy entrou no quarto.<br>- Ah, oi Hermione. – Ela disse com um sorriso um pouco forçado, o que me fez perceber que ela não estava bem.  
>- Está bem Pansy? Aconteceu algo? – Ela deu um sorriso e negou com a cabeça. – Eu sei que não temos lá aquela amizade, mas se quiser desabafar... – Pansy me olhou e deu um sorriso fraco, logo depois se sentou ao meu lado na cama.<br>- Okay... Quando a gente viu que você e Draco estavam demorando demais, pensamos que tinha matado ele e nos separamos em pares, e como temos 2 casais de pombinhos eu tive que ficar com e Ron... A gente se espalhou pela floresta, cada par para um lado diferente, então começou a chover, paramos em baixo de uma árvore para esperar ela diminuir... Então nos beijamos.  
>- Uau! E você gosta dele? – Perguntei.<br>- Eu não sei, passei tanto tempo o chamando de pobretão e outras coisas, agora veja só como mudou: Arthur Weasley como ministro da magia, Narcisa casada com seu pai, Blásio namorando Luna, Harry morando com os Weasley's, Grifinórios e Sonserinos unidos, Draco e Harry não se odeiam mais, e todos aqui, juntos, em uma fazenda como um grupo de velhos amigos...  
>- É verdade, muita coisa mudou... – Suspirei.<br>- Mas agora me conta o que estava rolando entre você e o Draco, porque estava um clima estranho quando encontrei vocês.  
>- É que... Também nos beijamos Pansy. – Disse olhando o chão.<br>- Oh Merlin! Sério? E você sente algo por ele?  
>- Não... Quer dizer, não devo sentir. A gente não se odeia? Quem se odeia não se beija...<br>- Sei como é... Sei exatamente... – Pansy suspirou e eu fiz o mesmo. – Vamos descer? Eles querem planejar uma festa ou coisa do tipo. – Ela disse e nem esperou resposta, já foi me puxando. Era estranho ter uma amizade com Pansy, mas estava gostando. Quando chegamos na sala, estavam todos sentados nos sofás, Gina tinha uma pena e um pergaminho na mão.  
>- Até que enfim apareceram! – Disse Harry. Nos sentamos no tapete e eu tentei ignorar os olhares de Malfoy.<br>- E então, que história é essa de festa? – Perguntou Pansy.  
>- A gente estava pensando em dar uma festinha amanhã a noite, pra sair um pouco do tédio. – Disse Gina.<br>- Aqui tem um tal de rádio que toca CD's que eu não sei o que é também, mas o Draco tem e trouxe alguns. Eu vou aparatar perto da loja de bebidas e Luna disse que fazia uns doces para a gente, Gina e Pansy se encarregarão das roupas das meninas já que são as únicas que trouxeram roupas para festa, Harry e Draco farão o mesmo e Ron... Certifique-se de que nada dê errado.  
>-E eu? – Perguntei.<br>- Você... Pode nos ajudar com as roupas. – Disse Pansy sorrindo para mim, e eu concordei.  
>- E então, tudo certo? – Perguntou Luna.<br>- Certíssimo. – Todos disseram.


	8. CAPÍTULO BÔNUS  PansyRony

Pansy e Rony foram pela direita, nenhum dos dois faziam a mínima ideia de para onde estava indo.  
>- Você pelo menos vai saber voltar Weasley? – Perguntou Pansy, quase tropeçando em um galho, Rony a segurou a tempo.<br>- Sim, eu vou saber voltar, e me chame de Rony, _Pansy_. – Ele disse, dando uma ênfase no nome da garota.  
>- Então tá, <em>Rony<em>.  
>Eles caminharam por um longo tempo, gritando o nome dos amigos até que começou a chover e eles correram para a árvore mais próxima.<br>- Só faltava isso, chuva! – Resmungou Pansy, que já estava ficando bem molhada, assim como Rony.  
>- Vamos esperar passar um pouco e depois continuamos. – Disse Rony a olhando, sem deixar de reparar no quão linda ela estava.<br>- Espero que não demore, estou com frio. – Ela disse abraçando a si mesmo.  
>- Vem cá... – Rony disse a abraçando, não sábia o porquê daquilo, mas agora já estava feito.<br>- Obrigada... – Ela agradeceu um tanto sem graça. Eles se olharam por um tempo e não deu para saber quem tomou a iniciativa, só que se beijaram. Rony passou a mão em volta de sua cintura enquanto ela acariciava seus cabelos, só pararam quando já estavam sem ar. Ambos se olharam corados, e sem dizer uma palavra por estar confusa demais, Pansy voltou a procurar Draco e Hermione. Ela só tinha uma coisa em mente: Será que ela realmente odiou Rony Weasley por todos esses anos? 

**N/A: Oi gente! Sei que demorei demais para postar e então aqui está, dois capítulos de uma vez, esse aqui sendo bem curtinho por ser apenas um bônus, peço mil desculpas por ter demorado, meu cachorrinho morreu e fiquei sem ânimo para nada, mas agora decidi voltar a ativa! Qualquer erro, me desculpem, o capítulo não foi revisado e nem betado! Os reviews de quem veio logado foi respondido por PM!**

**Julia-Granger-Malfoy: HAHA, sou muito má u.u, muito obrigada Finalmente não é? Desculpe a demora, espero que goste do capítulo! Beijos ;***


End file.
